


Chicken Wings

by Hopeamarsu



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: It's amazing what a dog will do to get his paws on some chicken wings
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Chicken Wings

You heard a truck pull up the gravel on your driveway as you were finishing up lotioning your legs. A few seconds later you recognized the familiar loud bark of your overgrown German Shepard puppy Bilbo greeting whoever came to visit you. You threw the bottle of lotion on your bed and walked towards your front door.

“Who is it Bil boy?”

You opened the door, fully expecting to see Bilbo jumping around, his whole behind wiggling back and forth, and slobbering the visitor with kisses. Instead, you were greeted by a sheepish-looking Clyde Logan and no puppy. This stopped you on your feet, your eyes searching for Clyde’s honeyed ones with slight worry. Had something happened to Bilbo? You’d heard the bark, he had to be here somewhere, but where?

“‘m sorry to barge in, but, uh… Yer puppy found its way to the bar again.” He offered as an explanation and gestured to Jimmy’s truck where you could spy the puppy sitting on the front seat. His tongue was out and he looked mighty proud of himself. He looked too happy in fact, which could only mean that he had been up to no good. 

You, on the other hand, were not so happy. He had done this before, ran away across the woods, chasing squirrels and getting lost, ultimately finding his way to Duck Tape and Clyde. Some days you swore he did it on purpose. 

You pinched the bridge of your nose and huffed. “I’m so sorry Clyde, I can’t believe he got out and you had to return him to me. Again. I swear I try to teach him some boundaries.”

“‘S no problem, darlin’. Just thought you ought to be brought back together, don’t wanna leave ya worryin’, ‘s all. I know how ya wonder about ‘im when ‘e ain’t ‘ere.”

That was Clyde in a nutshell really. Ever since you moved into the house next to the woods behind Duck Tape, he had been a friendly face, helping you with house maintenance and such. For two years he’d been popping in and out of your daily life, always happy to lend a hand or his tools should you need to fix something. 

Getting Bil had actually been his idea; something about it not bein’ safe to stay out here alone. A part of you bristled at the idea of being thought of as vulnerable but the other (larger) part liked the idea of this gentle giant of a man looking out for you. 

It didn’t hurt one bit that he was a gorgeous man, all dark luscious locks and plump lips that just begged to be bruised. But in all the time you’d known each other, Clyde had never made any remark that he was interested in you romantically, not to mention sexually, so you just left your horny thoughts inside your bedroom and were content with the friendship he gave you. 

Quickly you shook off your train of thought and gave the man in question a small smile. _No point in dreaming about the impossible._

“In all honesty, I can’t say that it’s a surprise that he found his way to the bar. The puppy either has a taste for a good beer or for good company.”

“Or leftover wings. Found ‘im diggin’ through a trashcan.” Clyde grinned at you.

You laughed, of course, Bilbo was looking for food. That dog could eat his weight in anything really. You shook your head fondly and walked across the yard to reach the truck, trying to keep a stern face when looking at Bil, who was practically bouncing with excitement in the front seat. His owner was here and he got to ride in a truck. Happy days indeed. 

“What am I going to do with you, boy? You know, one of these days Clyde might not return you to me.” You opened the truck door and scratched Bilbo behind his ears. The dog's brown eyes seemed to shift from you to Clyde and then back again. 

“Yes, I know. Clyde is the best and his chicken wings are to die for, but you can’t leave me behind boy.” You murmured, lowering your voice to whisper. “You like him that much Bil? You want to be his? I guess… I wouldn’t mind that either.”

A sharp intake of breath reached your ears and you turned towards Clyde, words suddenly stuck to your throat. He was looking at you with wide eyes and you could spy his ears turning bright red under that dark mane of his. Your own eyes widened as the words registered in your brain. It seemed you weren’t quite quiet enough. 

“Oh… I, uh… I’m… umm, you heard t-that?” You finally squeaked out after a moment of silence between the both of you. He nodded once, then seemed to contemplate his next move very carefully. You kept a holding on to Bilbo’s fur, half-hidden behind the truck door, not daring to move. The dog too had grown quiet, his ears perking up in attention, sensing the mood shift. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Did you have to go and let your mouth babble away like a loose chicken?_

Your eyes tracked every tiny movement of the man in front of you and you could pinpoint the exact moment he made his decision on what to do next. Mentally you prepared for him to dismiss you and Bil, tell you both to get inside, get lost, to not visit the bar any longer. Your chin lifted, your shoulders tightened and you braced yourself for the words. 

But they didn’t come. Instead, Clyde’s long legs carried him over to stand in front of you, and slowly, oh so slowly, his hand lifted to your cheek, a touch so featherlike and soft. “Darlin’…” He whispered, honey-brown eyes searching for something in yours. “Ya mean that?” 

A nod so small he couldn’t actually see it but felt it in his hand. The warmth radiated between the skin as his hand pressed in a little tighter, fingers curling and eyes searching for reassurance. 

“Ya wanna be mine?” 

This was it, the thousand dollar question. It was now or never. The butterflies in your stomach were suddenly calm and you knew what to say.

“I do.”

As Bilbo watched two of his favorite humans embracing, the world forgotten over a kiss, he felt proud. Almost as proud as he had been when he’d learned how to tip that can over that held the delicious wings. His tail wagged a bit more, maybe this would mean more wings for him in the future.


End file.
